A Night At The Empire
by ChairForever1
Summary: Takes place after 3x03. How Chuck and Blair spend their night in the penthouse of the Empire hotel. C/B of course


His hand never left hers as they walked across the street, through the lobby and into the elevator. Just as the elevator was about to reach the top floor, he kissed her neck and whispered into her ear for her to close her eyes.  
Although it had only been a week, to her it felt like forever ago that they had slept together so she happily followed his order and closed her eyes tight as he nibbled her ear. She heard the elevator ding and Chuck slowly pulled her by her hips and into the entrance of the penthouse of the Empire Hotel.  
He lightly kissed her eyes and told her that she could open her eyes.  
Blair gasped as she looked around the room, she had never been in this penthouse but she knew that it didnt normally look like this. The whole room was decorated with rose petals and flowers. Candles lit the room and she could smell her favourite perfume throughout the room.

"Chuck! It's amazing!" Blair said while looking into the eyes of the man she loved.  
"Anything for you my sweet" He replied between the kisses he planted on her soft, sweet lips.

Their kiss became more passionate by the seccond and soon she was being pushed against the wall. She took off his jacket and began working at the buttons of his shirt.

He pulled back and she pouted. "Not so fast, I have our whole evening planned and this comes later." Planting a big kiss on her lips.

"Well then Bass, whats first?" Blair said as he kissed her again.  
"Follow me" he said in his seductive voice, leading her into the kitchen.

There, on the kitchen table were chocolate covered strawberries, her favourite maccaroons and two champane glasses.  
He opened the bottle of champane and as it bubbled over the top, he moved it so it went down Blairs chest and he moved in, licking her chest clean. She moaned quietly at the touch of his tongue on her skin. He reached over and picked up a strawberry, placed half of it in Blairs mouth and bit the other half, teasing her with the gentle touch of his lips. Blair began moaning louder now. She wanted him, now.

"Chuck, please, I need you now."

A smile came across his lips and he picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her to the bedroom.  
They were removing each others clothes as they walked. First his shirt, then hers, she put her bowtie around her neck and it remained there all night. He kissed her, slipping his tongue into her mouth and exploring every inch of the mouth he loves so much. He laid her down on the bed and crawled on top of her, kissing her neck, biting her eats and making his way down her chest. He removed her bra and beging licking, kissing and biting her nipples. Blair cries out in pleasure "Chuuuck" she moans into his ear as he moves back to her neck.  
Blair can feel Chucks hands moving down her body and he beging to unzip her skirt. She takes her hands from behind his head and starts to undo his belt.  
She feels his erection growing stronger and she slips her hand under his pants places it on his groin. He moans happily.

Chuck works his way down blairs flat stomach to her core and sucks on her clit.  
She moans in ecstacy. He pushes his tongue inside of her and she screams out in pleasure. She squezes his penis and he moans

"Chuck, I need you now, I need you inside me"  
Upon hearing that, he swiftly moves up and places histip and her opening. Blair looks at him with her big brown eyes and he whispers in her ear  
"Blair Waldorf, I love you"  
"And I love you Chuck Bass" She replies before kissing him passionatly.

Just as he is about to enter her...

**Buzz Buzz Buzz**

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" Blair says angrily and she reaches for her phone but before she can reach it, Chuch grabs it and pulls out its battery and then gets his phone and does they same.  
"We're not letting that ruin this again." He smiles and thrusts himself into her in one swift move.  
She screams out his name and kisses him.

.......................................

Three hours and three orgasms later, Blair lay sleeping in Chucks arms. He loves to watch her sleep, watch her face fill with happiness as she dreams. He plays with her hair, moving the stray curl off her face and tucking it behind her ear.  
He whispers into her ear " I love you baby."  
She wakes up the next morning and opens her eyes to see Chuck smiling at her.  
Blair kisses him lightly.  
"Thank you so much Chuck, I love you. Don't ever make me wait so long for this again"  
"Blair i'm sorry I was so busy, I missed you so much when I couldn't have you. You keep me going, I love you"  
They share a very passionate kiss and just as she was considering another round Blair sits upright suddenly.  
"Chuck what time is it?"  
"About 12:20. Why?"  
"Oh my gosh!! I completely forgot! I have to met Serena for lunch and 1:00!"  
She jumps out of bed and starts to get dressed in the same clothes she was in the day before. She looks around for her bra but can't find it. She notices that Chuck is laughing and looking up. She looks up and sure enough, her bra is there hanging from the light. She has to stand on the bed to reach it and she can feel Chucks hand snaking its way up her skirt. She gets down and kisses him and really starts to get into it but then remembers Serena. She kisses him once more and gets off the bed and puts on her shoes.  
"What time do you have to book out?"  
" 7:00 tonight" He replies.  
"Well I will be back at 3:00 and we can christen this amazing room once more" She kisses him again "Maybe twice" They both smile. Just as he is about to walk out the door, she feels his hands round her waist. She turns around and he is fully dressed and smiling.  
"Let me drive you"

............................................

The limo pulls up infront of the resturaunt and 12:56 and when he noticed that the car has stopped, she takes her hand out of his pants and pulls away from him loving kiss. She gets out of the limo watches as it drives away.

She walks inside and Serena is sitting at their usual table with two coctails. Blair sits down and smiles at Serena but Serena is scanning Blair.  
"What?" Blair asks puzzled  
"Wernt you wearing that yesterday?" Serena replies  
"Oh yeah, I didnt really have time to go home and get a new outfit, Chuck surprised me with reservations to a hotel suite and let me tell you..it was.....Amazing. And im not talking about the room" Blair says with a wink  
Serena just smiles.


End file.
